


I Will Protect Her No Matter What

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bromance, Caring, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character Death(s), Out of Character, Protectiveness, Rare Pairings, Relationship like brother and sister, Some Plot, Survival, Written like a game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: What if instead of Lee finding Clementine, it was Nick who found her.How will he protect her? What will happen in the end? Who will die? And who will live?The Fanfiction is from Nick's Point of View (pov).Note - Nick is kinda ooc in this Fanfiction, he is not like he was in the season 2 of the game, he is like Lee in this but, he still has a temper.The Fanfiction is written like a game. Also, it's mature for slight violence and death.





	1. Chapter 1 - The Accident

My name is Nick Randall and I decided to look for work in Atlanta, Georgia with two of my friends from college, Tate and Dylan. I am not as close to them as my best friend, Luke but they are still cool and funny. 

 

Tate was sitting in the front seat to the right, he was driving. Tate was wearing a green long sleeve shirt with a black unzipped jacket and dark blue jeans with brown boots. He has dark brown hair, darker than Luke’s with a black beanie and light hazel eyes. 

 

Dylan was sitting in the front seat to the left, and he was just messing around like usual. Dylan was wearing a british shirt with black long sleeves and dark, ripped jeans with black converse. He has black hair, in a ponytail because it's so long and dark green eyes. 

 

Both of them had white, really pale skin. I was darker than them, not too dark. I almost laughed at this thought. 

 

I was sitting in the back, looking out the window. I was wearing a black shirt with white long sleeves and dark gray camo pants with black boots. I have black hair, not as long as Dylan's and blue eyes. On my head was my favorite hat, it was red with a yellow halo symbol on it. 

 

Tate and I are wearing our seatbelts but, I noticed that Dylan wasn't. Tate said something before I could. 

 

“Dylan?” 

 

Dylan looked at him. “What is it?” 

 

“Why in the hell do you not have your seatbelt on?” 

 

“Who are you, my mother?” 

 

Tate looked annoyed and rolled his eyes. Dylan smiled like an idiot. “Relax…” 

 

[ Put it on, Dylan ]

**[ You're crazy, Dylan ]**

[ Idiot, do you want to die? ] 

[...] 

 

I rolled my eyes. “You are crazy, you know that, Dylan?” 

 

**(?) Dylan Will Remember This**

 

Dylan just started to laugh. “..yes I am...you just finally noticed?” 

 

I couldn't help but, smile. “Asshole…” 

 

He just laughed harder and even Tate was smiling now, I love these moments with my friends. Dylan had stopped laughing and put a hand in his hair. 

 

“So, how old are you guys again?” 

 

Tate gave him a funny look. “Are you serious?” 

 

“Yep…” 

 

“Are you drunk?” 

 

“Maybe…” 

 

Tate sighs. “I'm 23 and if you forgot, you're 21.” Tate turned his head to me and then, focuses on the road again. 

 

“Nick?” 

 

[ Doesn't matter… ]

[ You know my age, you idiot ]

**[ I'm 22 ]**

[...] 

 

“I’m 22, remember?” 

 

Dylan looks at me from the corner of his eye.  “I do now…” Dylan was looking down at something, what the hell is he looking at? 

 

“Tate..why do you have a gun on the floor?” 

 

“It fell out of the glove box..I have it for protection...incase some crazy asshole pulls something on me.” 

 

[ Really? ]

[ When did you get a gun? ]

**[ That’s smart, Tate ]**

[...] 

 

I smiled at Tate. “That's smart, Tate.” 

 

**(?) Tate Will Remember This**

 

Tate smiles back. “Thanks, Nick.” 

 

I nod my head, Tate looked at the car’s floor too, for a second. He looked back at the road. 

 

“Dylan?” 

 

Dylan lifted his head as soon as he heard his name. 

 

“Why do you still carry around a backpack?” 

 

“Because I want to?” 

 

Tate just smiled at his response. “Ok then.” 

 

Tate and Dylan were probably going to talk about random shit so, I decided to take out my phone to text Luke. 

 

_ Nick - Hey  _

 

_ Luke - Hi, are you at Atlanta yet?  _

 

_ Nick - Yea, but Tate is still driving and Dylan is acting like an idiot like usual.  _

 

_ Luke - xD Seriously?  _

 

My phone made a noise and it was on 6% low battery, shit. 

 

_ Nick - I have to go, my battery is about to die.  _

 

_ Luke - XD Tell them I said hi.  _

 

_ Nick - I will  _

 

_ Luke - Bye Nick  _

 

_ Nick - Bye  _

 

I put my phone back in my pants pocket and I heard Tate say something. 

 

“What the hell?” 

 

He was looking out the window and so was Dylan. I look out my window and see five cop cars, speeding down the road opposite to us. 

 

Tate was still looking out his window and Dylan stopped looking out the other window, not interested in what was happening. 

 

“What’s going on?” 

 

“Who knows…” 

 

I looked at the front window and see someone walking out onto the road. Tate wasn't paying attention to the road! 

 

[ Tate! ]

**[ Watch Out! ]**

[ Look at the road! ]

[...] 

 

“Watch Out!”

 

Tate heard me but, it was too late. He hit the person and the car started spinning out of control. We hit something else and everything went black. 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Loss

_“Watch Out!”_

 

_Tate heard me but, it was too late. He hit the person and the car started spinning out of control. We hit something else and everything went black._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

I slowly open my eyes. “What the…?” I tried to move but, I feel pain coming from my leg. I look down and see a long piece of glass sticking out of the upper part of my right leg. It doesn't look like it's in too deep so, I decided to take the glass out of my leg. 

 

**(O) Pull Glass Out Of Leg**

 

**(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)**

 

I cry out in pain. “Fuck!” I dropped the piece of glass on the floor once it's out. 

 

**(O) Look at Leg**

 

The glass is out but, now it's bleeding a lot. “Shit…” 

 

I look around and see my phone on the floor, how did it get there? 

 

**(O) Grab Phone**

 

It has a big crack on it and the battery is dead so, I throw it back on the floor. 

 

“Useless…” 

 

There was nothing else in the back of the car so, I decide to go out of the car. 

 

**(O) Open Car Door**

 

I decide to look around, also help Tate and Dylan, I hope they are okay. 

 

**(O) Look at Dylan**

(O) Look at Front Window

(O) Look at Tree 

 

Dylan was bleeding from his head and a large piece of glass was sticking out of his head. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt so, he went through the window when we crash. 

 

“Oh god..Dylan.” I almost cry, saddened by my friend's death. He must of died instantly. 

 

(O) Look at Dylan

**(O) Look at Front Window**

(O) Look at Tree 

 

The whole front window was cracked and mostly covered in Dylan's blood. I sigh, looking back at my dead friend. 

 

(O) Look at Dylan 

(O) Look at Front Window 

**(O) Look at Tree**

 

“That must of been what we crash into.” I said to myself. 

 

I heard someone breathing.

 

[ Who is there? ]

**[ Tate? ]**

[ Hello? ]

[...] 

 

“Tate?”

 

“N-Nick?” 

 

I run over to his side of the car. 

 

**(O) Open Door**

 

I see Tate trying to move, I help him out.

 

**(O) Pull Tate Out**

 

“I got you, don't worry…”

 

Tate nods his head, slowly.

 

**(O) Drag Tate**

 

**(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)**

 

I drag him away from the car and put him on the ground, as careful as I could. I sit down next to him. 

 

[ Are you okay? ]

**[ Dylan is dead ]**

[ What are we going to do now? ]

[...] 

 

He had to know the truth. “Dylan is dead…” 

 

He looked like he was about to cry and have a meltdown right there. 

 

[ Tate, are you okay? ]

[ This is all my fault... ]

**[ (Hug Tate) ]**

[...] 

 

I hug him, almost going to cry myself. He smiles at me. “Thanks…” 

 

I smile back and nod my head at him. 

 

He keeps smiling but, asks a serious question.

 

“Am I going to die?”

 

[ No ] 

[ Yes ] 

**[ I’m sorry… ]**

[...] 

 

I started to cry and look down at him. “I-I’m sorry…” 

 

**(?) Tate Will Remember This**

 

“...No need to be sorry, Nick...it's not your fault…” 

 

“I am going to search the car.” 

 

“Good idea…” 

 

I head to the car and look inside. 

 

**(O) Look at Backpack**

(O) Look at Phone

(O) Look at Photo

(O) Look at First Aid Kit

(O) Look at Gun 

 

“It's Dylan's backpack…” I said to myself.

 

**(O) Grab Backpack**

 

I grab the backpack and look inside, it was mostly empty because his books were not in there. But, there was two things, a chocolate bar and a water bottle. I zip up the backpack and put it on the ground beside me. 

 

(O) Look at Backpack

**(O) Look at Phone**

(O) Look at Photo

(O) Look at First Aid Kit

(O) Look at Gun 

 

“It's Tate’s phone…” 

 

**(O) Grab Phone**

 

I grab the phone and put it by the backpack. 

 

(O) Look at Backpack 

(O) Look at Phone

**(O) Look at Photo**

(O) Look at First Aid Kit

(O) Look at Gun 

 

The photo of Tate, Dylan, and I. “I remember that, we were messing around in our dorm room and Tate decided to take a picture of the three of us.” Good times… 

 

**(O) Grab Photo**

 

I grab the photo and put it in my back pocket.

 

(O) Look at Backpack

(O) Look at Phone

(O) Look at Photo

**(O) Look at First Aid Kit**

(O) Look at Gun 

 

“Maybe, I could use that to help Tate…” 

 

**(O) Grab First Aid Kit**

 

I grab it and put it near the backpack, on the ground. 

 

(O) Look at Backpack

(O) Look at Phone

(O) Look at Photo

(O) Look at First Aid Kit 

**(O) Look at Gun**

 

“Tate’s gun…” 

 

**(O) Grab Gun**

 

It's a small handgun but, it could be useful. I gotta head back to Tate now, see how he is doing. 

 

**(O) Look at Car**

(O) Grab Stuff

 

“I bet Tate is upset about that, he loves this car but, that’s the least of our problems.” 

 

(O) Look at Car 

**(O) Grab Stuff**

 

I grab everything off the ground and head back to Tate. 

 

Tate smiles up at me. “Hey buddy…” 

 

**[ Hey… ]**

[ That's Nick to you ] 

[ This is no time to be joking ] 

[...] 

 

I give him a sad smile, I am still worried for him. “Hey…” 

 

I put everything next to him. 

 

**(O) Grab Phone**

(O) Grab First Aid Kit

(O) Look at Tate 

(O) Talk to Tate 

(O) Examine Tate 

 

I grab Tate’s phone, maybe I can call for help, I turned it on. But, it has no cell reception. 

 

“Damnit, no cell reception.” 

 

(O) Grab Phone

(O) Grab First Aid Kit

**(O) Look at Tate**

(O) Talk to Tate

(O) Examine Tate 

 

I look at Tate, he had his eyes closed for a second, he must be in so much pain. I get saddened by this thought. 

 

(O) Grab Phone

(O) Grab First Aid Kit

(O) Look at Tate

**(O) Talk to Tate**

(O) Examine Tate 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Not really, I hurt like hell.” 

 

“I’m sorry..I…” 

 

“Nick, please stop being sorry, it's not your fault, so stop thinking that.” 

 

“Ok…” 

 

(O) Grab Phone

(O) Grab First Aid Kit

(O) Look at Tate

(O) Talk to Tate

**(O) Examine Tate**

 

I decided to look at Tate, I have to see what's wrong with him. His jacket had blood on it, I move the jacket and what I see horrified me. There was a large piece of glass sticking out of his stomach and a lot of blood on his shirt, his blood. I can't take the glass out because it's in too deep, Tate must of saw my horrified look. 

 

“W-what's wrong?” 

 

[ Damnit! ] 

[ Nothing… ] 

**[ Tate… ]**

[...] 

 

“Tate..I-I…” 

 

Tate looked down at his stomach and his face was as horrified as I was. 

 

“Oh fuck…” 

 

(O) Grab Phone

**(O) Grab First Aid Kit**

(O) Look at Tate

(O) Talk to Tate

(O) Examine Tate 

 

I try to grab the first aid kit, next to Tate but, he grabbed my hand. 

 

“..it won't help…” 

 

[ But… ]

[ Why not? ]

**[ Tate, let me help you! ]**

[...] 

 

“Tate, let me help you!” 

 

“I can't be helped! I am dying, Nick!” 

 

[ You're right… ]

**[ You're one of my best friends ]**

[ Why, this isn't fair ] 

[...] 

 

“You're one of my best friends, Tate.” 

 

**(?) Tate Will Remember This**

 

Tate smiles and it was quiet for a few seconds. 

 

“Will you sing for me?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“You heard me, sing for me, Nick. I know you are good at it.” 

 

I look down at the ground, is he serious? 

 

“Come on, Nicky. You sang at that one party.”  

 

“I was drunk and you know it. And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!” 

 

Tate just starts to laugh. “Whatever..Nicky…” 

 

I just roll my eyes at him. 

 

**[ (Sing) ]**

[ (Refuse) ] 

 

“Fine…” 

 

I thought of the perfect song, too bad Luke is not here with his guitar. 

 

 _The tops of crags and cliffs, the air is thin_ _  
_ _So we'll find a mountain path on down the hill_

 _  
_ _Meet me where the snow melt flows_   


_It is there, my dear, where we will begin again_

_  
_ _Skipping stones, braiding hair_   


_Last year's antlers mark the trail_

 

Tate smiles and closes his eyes. 

 

 _Take us back, oh, take us back_ _  
_ _Oh, take us, take us back, Take us back, oh, take us back, oh, take us, take us back_

 _  
_ _I've a friend who lives out by the rivers mouth_

 _  
_ _He knows the fiddles cry is an old sound_   


_A lonesome of creeks and moans of empty houses_

_  
_ _Are songs like fallen rain_ _  
_ _Windblown buildings, muddy ground_   


_The strength of water can sink a man_

_  
_ _Take us back, oh, take us back_   


_Oh, take us, take us back, Take us back, oh, take us back, oh, take us, take us back_

 

I finished the song and look at Tate. He still had his eyes closed. 

 

**(O) Shake Tate**

 

“Tate?” 

 

He won't open his eyes, he was dead, dying of bleeding to death. I didn't care anymore as I let a few tears fall down my face. The wind was blowing through the trees and everything was silent. 

 

“Goodbye, my friend…” 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Clementine

_ “Tate?”  _

 

_ He won't open his eyes, he was dead,  dying of bleeding to death. I didn't care anymore as I let a few tears fall down my face. The wind was blowing through the trees and everything was silent.  _

 

_ “Goodbye, my friend…”  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

I opened my eyes, I was lying on the ground. Did I fall asleep or passed out? I don't know… I saw that I was still at the accident, why hasn't anyone called the police or 911? 

 

I get up, slowly and my leg was still hurting like hell. I am in pain, and my leg might be infected, I need help. 

 

**(O) Look at Tate**

 

I look down at Tate and become sad. But, he was starting to move, his hand was twitching. 

 

“Tate?” 

 

I hear weird breathing and then, he jumped at me. I fall to the ground and slowly back away. 

 

“What the hell!” 

 

**(O) Grab Gun**

 

I grab Tate's gun, it's loaded already. 

 

Tate gets closer and I shoot him in the head. He falls to the ground, dead. 

 

**(O) Look at Tate**

 

“I-I’m sorry, Tate…” 

 

I hear moans and groans. I turned around and see more of those 'things' coming on the road. 

 

I grab the first aid kit and gun, I put them in the backpack. I started running into the woods. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

I see more of those 'things' and they are behind me. I get to a fence and climb over it. 

 

When I am on the other side, I back up until my back hits a part of the house. 

 

They are still trying to get in, I hear gunshots and they seem to be going towards it. 

 

So noise attaches them, interesting. 

 

They were all gone now. 

 

I sighed in relief and reach into the backpack. I take out the water bottle and start drinking. 

 

I look up and I thought I saw something moving in the treehouse. 

 

Maybe I am losing my mind. 

 

I put the water bottle back into the backpack. I decide to check the house. 

 

And I put the backpack down, deciding to leave it outside. 

 

**(O) Look at glass door**

(O) Sliding glass door 

 

“I wonder if anyone's home.” 

 

(O) Look at glass door

**(O) Sliding glass door**

 

I bang on the glass door but, nobody answers. 

 

“Hello? Anybody home? I need a little help.” 

 

(O) Look at glass door 

(O) Sliding glass door 

**(O) Open glass door**

 

I open the glass door and walk into the house. My leg starts to hurt again. 

 

“Shit.” 

 

I look around and the place looks bad. 

 

“These people might need more help than I do.” 

 

**(O) Look at coloring book**

 

So, there's a kid who lives here. 

 

**(O) Look at bowl of fruit**

 

I touch one of the fruit. 

 

“It's fake, damn.” 

 

I look at the blood on the floor and then, go into the kitchen. 

 

**(O) Examine Note**

 

“Hmm...The Marsh House. That's a Savannah area-code. But that's the type of note you’d leave a babysitter…” 

 

**(O) Open Drawer**

 

I open the drawer and there was a walkie talkie. I pick it up and decide to put it in my back pocket. 

 

**(O) Open Drawer**

 

I open another drawer but, there was nothing much in there. 

 

**(O) Look at Answering Machine**

(O) Use Answering Machine 

 

“Maybe there's something on there.” 

 

(O) Look at Answering Machine 

**(O) Use Answering Machine**

 

There was a red light blinking so, I push the button on the answering machine. 

 

“Three new messages. Message one, left at 5:43 p.m.” 

 

While I listen to the messages, I decided to look around. 

 

_ “Hey Sandra, this is Diana. We’re still in Savannah. Ed had a little incident with some crazy guy near the hotel so, we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he’s not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine, and I promise we'll be back in time before your spring break!”  _

 

“Message two, left at 11:19 p.m.” 

 

_ “Oh my god, finally! I don't know if you've tried to reach us, all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please just leave the city and take Clementine with you back to Marietta. I’ve got to get back to the hospital. Please let me know that you're safe.”   _

 

“Message three, left at 6:51 a.m.” 

 

_ “Clementine? Baby, if you can hear this, call the police. That's 9-1-1, we love you...we love you...we love y…”  _

 

After the messages are over, I get saddened and look at a photo. 

 

This little girl in the photo must be Clementine. 

 

I put the photo back on the table. 

 

“Daddy?” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

It's a little girl's voice and it's coming from the walkie talkie. 

 

I take out the walkie talkie, I go to the glass door and look out it. 

 

I push the button. “...hello?” 

 

“You need to be quiet.” 

 

[ Who is this? ] 

**[ Are you ok? ]**

[ I’m not a monster. ]

[...] 

 

“Are you ok?” 

 

“I’m ok, they tried to get me. But, I’m hiding until my parents come home.” 

 

I start to look around again and I am walking around too. 

 

[ How old are you? ]

[ Where are your parents? ]

**[ What's your name? ]**

[...] 

 

“What's your name?”

 

“I’m Clementine, this is my house.” 

 

“Hi Clementine, I'm Nick.” 

 

**[ How old are you? ]**

[ Where are your parents? ]

[...] 

 

“How old are you?” 

 

“Eight.” 

 

“And you're all by yourself?” 

 

“Yes, I don't know where everybody is...how old are you?” 

 

“I’m uh..22.” 

 

“Ok.” 

 

**[ Where are your parents? ]**

[...] 

 

“Where are your parents?” I asked as I walk into the kitchen. 

 

“They took a trip and left me with Sandra. They're in Savannah, I think. Where the boats are.” 

 

**[ Are you safe? ]**

[ Where are you? ] 

[...] 

 

“Are you safe?” 

 

“I’m outside in my treehouse, they can't get in.” 

 

“That's smart.” 

 

“See? Can you see me? I can see you through the window.” 

 

I look out the window and see her. I smile and wave at her. 

 

“Ahhh!” 

 

She screamed and I look behind me. There was one of those things there, it grabbed me but, I hold it back. 

 

**(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)**

 

I push it back and make a run for it. But, I slipped on the blood and hit my head on the counter. 

 

My vision is blurry but, I can kinda see. 

 

**(O)**

 

I kicked it, I get up and start to run. But, it grabbed my leg and I fell down. 

 

**(O)**

 

It comes near me again and I hit it. 

 

I try to back up but, it grabbed my foot and got on top of me. 

 

**(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)(Q)**

 

I push it back again and start to back up. 

 

“Here…” 

 

Clementine is behind me with a hammer. 

 

I grab the hammer and hit it in the face. 

 

**(O)**

 

I hit it in the face again. 

 

**(O)**

 

And again. 

 

**(O)**

 

And again, it's finally dead. It's blood starts going down the floor. 

 

I put the hammer down and start panting. 

 

I put my hands on my knees. “Man…” I look up at her. “Hi there.” 

 

She steps away from the blood.

 

“Did you kill it?” 

 

**[ Something else did. ]**

[ I don't know, I think so. ] 

[ Yes ] 

[...] 

 

“I think something else did. Before me, I think.” 

 

**(?) Clementine will remember that**

 

“I heard her scream two nights ago. Maybe one of the monsters got her.” 

 

“Yeah, that's probably what happened.” 

 

I go down to her level. 

 

“You’ve been all by yourself through this?” 

 

“Yeah, I want my parents to come home now.” 

 

I get a sad look at my face. 

 

I didn't want to tell her that her parents are dead so, I didn't. 

 

“I think that might be a little while, you know.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

I get closer to her. 

 

“Look, I don't know what happened. But, I’II look after you until then.” 

 

I didn't know how to take care of kids but, I couldn't just leave her alone, by herself. 

 

Clementine nods her head. 

 

“What should we do now?” 

 

**[ Look for help, before it gets dark ]**

[ Get out of here once the sun goes down ] 

 

“We need to find help before it gets dark.” 

 

**(?) You chose the safety of daylight**

 

“Yeah, it's not safe at night.” 

 

I get up and stand by her. She grabs my hand. 

 

“Let's go, stay close to me.” 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Little Sister

_ I get up and stand by her. She grabs my hand.  _

 

_ “Let's go, stay close to me.” _

 

We walk out of the house and Clementine looks in, she closes the glass door. 

 

She looks up at me for a second. 

 

She starts running, I pick up my backpack and start walking, more like limping because of my leg. 

 

She stops and waits for me.

 

**(O) Open Gate**

 

I walk to the gate and I see two guys trying to push a car. 

 

“Man…” 

 

“I ain’t never gettin’ home to mama at this rate.”

 

“This sucks.”

 

“It's hot dish night.”

 

It looks like they are trying to push that car again. I was about to open the gate when I felt Clementine pull my shirt. 

 

I look at her and go down to her level. 

 

“What's the matter?”

 

“Should I stay?”

 

“What?”

 

“I don't want to sleep in the treehouse tonight, but I don't know if I should leave. What if my parents come home?” 

 

[ They won't, let's go. ] 

**[ I won't leave you alone. ]**

[ I don't know… ] 

[...] 

 

“I won't leave you alone.” 

 

Clementine smiles. “Let's go somewhere safe that's close, ok?” 

 

“That's a good idea.” I said as I got up. 

 

Clementine opens the gate and we both walk out. 

 

“Hey, man!” 

 

“Holy shit!”

 

“Don't eat us!”

 

Tate would of laughed at this. 

 

“We’re not going to hurt you.” 

 

“Phew, thought for a second you and the little one were both going to give us the chomp.” 

 

**[ We’re looking for help. ]**

[ What are you doing? ] 

[ What is going on? ] 

[...] 

 

“We need help.”

 

“Are you trying to get out of here? Because you should be. Those things are all over the damn place. I haven't seen anything as gnarly as this neighborhood since downtown Atlanta, fifteen miles back.” 

 

“I’m Shawn. Shawn Greene.”

 

“Nick, this is Clementine.” 

 

The other guy went to Clementine's level. 

 

“I’m Chet.” 

 

Clementine hid behind me. 

 

The other guy, Chet got up. 

 

“We shouldn't be out in the open like this.”

 

“How about you help us clear the way and we'll take you and your little sister out of here, and down to my family's farm. It should be safer there.” 

 

“I’m not her brother. I’m…” 

 

**[ ...just some guy. ]**

[ ...her babysitter. ] 

[ ...a neighbor. ] 

[...] 

 

“...just some guy.” 

 

“Some guy?” 

 

**(?) Shawn noticed what you said**

 

“Yeah.”

 

“She's alone? Let's get going. Staying put for too long is a mistake.” 

 

I nod my head and look at Clementine. 

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

“I…”

 

She looks at the house and then, she looks at me. 

 

“Them monsters comin’! We gotta go!”

 

Shawn puts his hands on the car and it looks like Chet is keeping watch of those things.

 

“Nick, quick! Let's go!”

 

I walk over and start to help push the car. 

 

**(O)**

 

Shawn and I push the car. 

 

**(O)**

 

Shawn and I push the car again. Clementine helps too. 

 

When the car is out of the way, we all run to Shawn’s truck and get in, Chet gets in the back. 

 

Shawn starts to drive away. 

 

“For just 'some guy'. It seems like you’ve saved a bunch of lives today.” 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

It is night now and Shawn is still driving. 

 

Clementine and I look at each other, we both smile. 

 

We finally get to Shawn's family farm and he stops the car by his house. 

 

We all get out of the car.

 

“Hey Shawn...I’m a’ run on home. My mama’s gonna be in a snit.”

 

“No sweat, man. I’II catch you tomorrow night.”

 

Chet looks at Clementine and I.

 

“It was nice to meet ya both.” 

 

I wave goodbye to him and he leaves. 

 

An old guy comes out of the house. 

 

“Thank god, you're ok.”

 

He walks down the steps and hugs Shawn. 

 

“I wouldn't have made it back without Chet.” 

 

“Well, I’m glad you took him with you then.” 

 

Shawn and the other guy turned to us. 

 

“You’ve brought a couple guests.” 

 

[ We need a place to stay. ] 

[ Shawn is a lifesaver. ] 

**[ We just need some help. ]**

[...] 

 

“We just need some help, we won't stay long.” 

 

“You can stay for the night...so, it's just you and your sister then.” 

 

“Oh, not his sister, he’s…well...just some guy who found her alone.” 

 

The old guy went to Clementine's level. 

 

“Honey, do you know this man?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Ok then.” he said as he stands up. 

 

“Well, looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there.” 

 

“Yeah, it's not doing so good.” 

 

“I can help you out. Shawn, run on in and check on your sister. You, take a seat up on the porch and I'II go see what I have.” 

 

Shawn goes inside the house. I take a seat on the porch. 

 

The old guy comes back out and he kneels down to check on my leg. 

 

“Let's have a look. Yeah, this is swollen to hell.” 

 

[ It hurts like hell. ] 

[ It's not too bad. ] 

**[ Could be worse. ]**

[...] 

 

“Could be worse.” 

 

“That's what it sound like. What’d you say your name was?”

 

**[ It's Nick. ]**

[ I didn't. ] 

[ Doesn't matter. ] 

[...] 

 

“It's Nick.” 

 

“Nice to meet you, Nick. I’m Hershel Greene.”

 

**(?) Hershel knows your name**

 

Hershel starts wrapping my leg.

 

“How did this happen?”

 

**[ Car accident. ]**

[ Falling down. ] 

[ Climbing a fence. ] 

[...] 

 

“Car accident.”

 

Hershel nods his head.

 

**(?) Hershel made note of that**

 

“Where were you headed? Before the car accident.”

 

[ Home. ] 

**[ Out of Atlanta. ]**

[ Just out. ] 

[ Nowhere. ] 

 

“I was getting out of Atlanta.”

 

“The news says stay.” 

 

“Yeah, well that's a mistake. We hit a guy, one of those things you've been hearing about, on the road.” 

 

“Who were you with, the girl?” 

 

**[ A few friends. ]**

[ Nobody. ] 

 

“I was with a few friends from college but..they didn't make it.” 

 

**(?) Hershel believes you**

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

 

I become saddened and look down. 

 

“House is full up with mine. We’ve got another displaced family of three sleeping in the barn. You and your sister are welcome to rest there, when we're done here.”

 

Hershel turns around and looks at Clementine.

 

“I didn't catch your name, darlin’.” 

 

“Clem-Clementine.” 

 

“Can't imagine what you’ve been through, Clementine.” 

 

“I’m looking after her until we find her parents.” 

 

Shawn comes out of the house.

 

“Hey dad, so I'm thinking, first time tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm.”

 

“That doesn't seem necessary.”

 

“I don't know what you saw on TV, or heard on the radio, but there's some serious...Shit hitting the fan. I don't think anyone knows how big it is yet.”

 

**[ Shawn is right. ]**

[ I wouldn't worry too much. ] 

 

“Shawn's right. You're going to want to fortify this place.”

 

“Stuff like that doesn't happen around here, Shawn.”

 

“Dad, I'm serious. Nick, come on, tell him what you saw out there, man.”

 

[ A girl with her guts spilled out. ] 

**[ Dead people, walking. ]**

[ A man got run over. ] 

[ My dead friend crawling on the ground. ] 

 

“I got chased by a couple of dead people.” 

 

“Well, do what you think you should. We’ve got plenty of chores as it is.” 

 

“Nick and those folks in the barn can help out in the morning. We gotta do it, really.” 

 

“I already said ok.” 

 

Hershel looks back at me.

 

“Well, I'm all done here. It should start to feel better tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

He stands up. “If your leg feels hot or the swelling doesn't go down, you're probably dealing with an infection.” 

 

My eyes widened. “What do we do then?” 

 

“We’ll probably just have to shoot you.” 

 

Clementine and I both get a worried look. 

 

“We’ll clean it, re-dress it and you'll be fine.” 

 

“Ok, that’d be preferable.” 

 

“There’s blankets and such in the barn. We’ll be seeing you bright and early. Come tomorrow, which way you think you’re headed?” 

 

“Towards Macon, I suppose.” 

 

Hershel nods his head and then, he goes into the house. 

 

“All right, then.” 

 

I stand up and look at Clementine. 

 

We go to the barn. We lay down on some blankets. 

 

“It smells like…”

 

[ Shit. ] 

[ You know… ] 

**[ Manure. ]**

[...] 

 

“Manure.”

 

“Manure? Like when a horse...plops?” 

 

“Just like that.” 

 

It was quiet for a few seconds. 

 

“I miss my mom and dad.” 

 

“I bet, Clem.” 

 

“How far is Savannah?” 

 

“Pretty far.” 

 

“Oh, ok.” she said as she closes her eyes. 

 

I look at Clem one more time and then, close my eyes, I fell asleep. 

 


End file.
